Otra Oportunidad
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Por que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, por que es justo tener una esperanza para el futuro, espero te haya gustado tu regalo Sky d
1. Hechos

A: Hola aqui vengo con un nuevo fict espero que sea de su agrado y en especial a ti **Sky d** pues este fict va dedicado nada mas que a ti n.n Felicidades anticipadas pro tu cumpleaños y espero que disfrutes esto que escribi esperoq ue te de animos para que tu imaginacion y mente de autora fluya libremente jaja como quien dice un buen insentivo

K: o un buen chantaje segun se vea

B: bueno no niegues su persuacion XD  
K: y aqui tienen El fanfict, al final dejen sus comentarios en un review esta abierto para todos me parece...

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Otra Oportunidad**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº**_Hechos_**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

Ella llevaba mucho tiempo observándolo, ese se había vuelto su hobbie ya habían pasado cinco años desde que su recientemente reconocida adicción se aferro febrilmente a ser, a formar parte de sus costumbres diarias y rutinarias.

No era una chica cualquiera de hecho era muy fácil reconocerla puesto que sus mejores amigos y tal ves los únicos, eran los famosos Bladebrakers. Dejando eso de lado podía distinguirse y darse a notar debido a su notable intelecto y su férreo carácter, lo que la había llevado a ser la presidenta de su salón; su orden, astucia y disciplina eran respetados mas que nada por que sabían bien lo que sucedería si alguien no acataba, sin embargo eso era bueno puesto que gracias a ello su clase era la mejor de toda la escuela, si quería era la mejor si lo deseaba hacia lo imposible. Inclusive había aprendido a jugar beyblade y no lo hacia mal, de hecho había participado en uno de los torneos.

-pero lo que realmente me agrada es entrenar a los chicos-se había encerrado en su casa debido a lo que ella consideraba una tarde horriblemente estropeada por la abominable lluvia-cuando es eso lo que quiero ir a entrenar con los chicos verlos salir y no esta maldita agua!!-se tomo del cabello tiro de el y camino en círculos-lleva días lloviendo estoy harta!!

Su desesperación más que nada radicaba en una cosa, en Kai; suspiro frustrada una vez más agradeciendo a Kami porque sus padres no estuvieran en casa hasta dentro de dos semanas. No seria algo muy fácil de explicar el estar recorriendo por cada lugar posible de esta como si fuese un león enjaulado o un psicópata de manicomio

-calma... no es para tanto es solo que el ha estado muy distante, bueno siempre suele mantener la distancia, pero ahora se ve tan triste... lo he encontrado en un sauce bajo la lluvia las ultimas tres semanas dios!! Por que estoy tan al pendiente de el?-mordió su labio en muestra de desesperación llevo de nueva cuenta sus manos al pecho como si le doliera-es que el ya no lloraba sin lagrimas era muy feliz pero desde hace tres semanas se ve fatal... bueno... también es que la semana en que nos vimos estaba lloviendo el estaba distraído y choco... y tenia ojeras... y ... y...

Grito exasperada estaba muerta de la desesperación sin soportarlo un minuto mas llamo al que consideraba el mas equilibrado de todos ellos. A Rei.

A sus veinte años jamás se había sentido más adolescente que ahora, que se suponía dejaba de serlo, sin embargo le resto importancia al asunto y decidió que por fin sabría que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Tecleo con una absurda velocidad las teclas de su teléfono mando así un mensaje al joven neko quien no tardo en llamar a su casa

-¿qué pasa Hilary?  
-estoy preocupada… tal ves ya sea una paranoia pero no sabia con quien podía hablar… tu sabes… no nos hemos visto pero la ultima semana en que lo vi puedo jurar que Kai estaba más que mal!! Y no sé qué hacer… además de que me parece haberlo visto vagando por ahí… y eso que la maldita lluvia  
-ojala no te escuche decir eso-murmuro sin pensarlo-  
-¿de qué demonios hablas?

En lo que Rei trataba de explicarle lo que sucedía, los acontecimientos recientes se agolpaban en su mente difundiéndose en un vertiginoso agujero negro. Lo que el chino recordaba un pasaje… de aquellos días felices de Kai aunque el solo recordarlo le hacía subir los colores al rostro.

Flashback

Rei caminaba por el parque en es hermoso día lunes, recordando el entrenamiento del día, como todos en vez de llegar a las seis de la mañana habían llegado dos horas o quizá hasta tres horas después, y al dar las 12 en punto el se retiraba

-y nos dejo a nosotros… a cargo de alguien peor… Hilary… no nos dejo hasta ahorita… que ya es hora de comer-después imito a Kai-Yo confío en ti Hilary se que los pondrás a entrenar adecuadamente… yo no necesito niñeras…-bufo sabia que el chico lo hacía porque Tyson si necesitaba niñera-"que es eso de haya?"

A lo lejos había un árbol un sauce grande, y enfrente el lago que siquiera una vez en su vida había bordeado en totalidad, al parecer había dado una gran vuelta se veía una mancha azul que le recordó a Kai y otra mancha negra con destellos cobrizos que le recordaban mucho a Alexandra

-serán?

Y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, en esa zona estaban Kai y su novia ella estaba acostada encima de él, en lo más literal de la palabra ambos estaban un poco agitados habían jugado un poco y forcejeado

-te gane-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
-vamos hay que ser realistas, te dejo ganar  
-hmp eso crees?-entonces ella empezó a mover su cadera-porque yo creo…. Que ahora no podrás levantarte a hablar con Rei-susurro a su oído mientras mordía ligeramente el cuello-te he derribado

-Kai?

-qué?-miro con odio a Rei por su causa ahora había perdido-nos vamos-cierto tenía un problema muy notorio pero ella le ayudaría-mañana se tiene que ir…-respondió a la muda pregunta del oriental-y no es difícil adivinar que quiero hacer…

Así el chico se levanto abrazado a su chica por la espalda, y desapareció de su vista, dejándolo en una incómoda situación, entonces ellos iba a disfrutar el momento

Fin del Flashback

Por su parte Hiwatari Kai como desde hacia prácticamente un mes estaba en aquel enorme sauce llorón frente a ese mismo lago, trepado en el mismo árbol mientras sentía como las gotas de lluvia herían cada ves mas su cuerpo… hacia días no comía bien, noches ja las noches solo le hacían sentir mas perdido que nunca, y la hora… cada minuto no podría llegar a doler mas que una eternidad sin…

-Alexa-murmuro por billonésima vez aquel nombre-por que?-sus ojos estaban rojos ardían como el mismo infierno, debajo de estos unas grandes bolsas en color negro hacían resaltar aun mas sus opacos ojos-por que? Por que…PORQUE MORISTE?

Recuerdos bombardeaban su mente regresándolo a cuando solo tenia trece años los había cumplido hacia poco y fue en el tiempo en que su abuelo le dio por la dominación mundial, todo lo suscitado con el le valía un comino pero un recuerdo en especifico lo ataco sin piedad estremeciendo su cuerpo y haciéndolo temblar cual hoja al viento

Flashback

_Un joven fornido de preciosas gemas de fuego e inconfundibles marcas en la faz comía en lo que se podría dictaminar una cena común, la diferencia radicaba en una su abuelo mandándolo a Rusia por un mes o dos_

_-¿que?-exclamo con fiero disgusto-sabes que pronto serán las eliminatorias, tu mismo lo has dicho quieres que capture a las malditas bestias BIT-dijo con su voz ronca-y ahora me mandas a Rusia  
-hay-hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de te-ciertas cosas que debes hacer, recuerda que la mansión de aya necesita visita-torció el gesto, además hay un científico al cual necesito visites, sabes bien que necesitas algunas características especiales... hay que fortalecer tu cuerpo_

_  
El longevo explico con calma, tras la enérgica disputa de su nieto, sin mas se levanto tras haber terminado su cena y dejo caer el comentario que haría sentir aun más impotente a Kai_

_  
-Tu vuelo sale mañana a las 5 te recomiendo que vayas a descansar  
-hmp_

_  
Sin mayor conversación cada cual se retiró a su respectiva habitación, por su parte Kai preparaba su maleta mientras Voltaire meditaba las cosas aun recordaba la ultima vez que Kai estuvo en la abadía, esperaba realmente que Boris no lo metiera demasiado, solo darle el prototipo investigado por toda su vida para que no muriera de la enfermedad de su padre y al tiempo su cuero se volviera mas fuerte y un envejecimiento retardado._

_En Rusia las cosas eran diferentes cierta chiquilla de tan solo 12 años y unos meses miraba con recelo la abadía, hacia días no veía a sus amigos a pesar de que iba a entrenar ese día le había pedido a su padre el poder quedarse en la abadía pues no quería ir a acompañarlo a la reunión de negocios pasado mañana la iría a recoger_

_-a la rutina-al entrar y pasar a uno de los cuartos de entrenamiento se encontró con un chico rubio de nombre Alexander-hola  
-¿qué quieres?  
-viene a entrenar-su respuesta había sido hosca, llevaba ya 4 años entrenando y aun tenia que lidiar con esos problemas-¿acaso tienes problema con que te venza en dos minutos?  
-vamos niña no deberías estar aquí-el vio el gesto que hizo la chica-como quieras...  
-"solo quiero saber que esta pasando con los chicos a fuerzas los tengo que ver compartimos cuarto..."_

_  
Al día siguiente partió llego a Rusia, odiaba esos malditos viajes de improviso, Rusia estaba a por lo menos 10 husos horarios de Japón y tomando en cuenta que es aproximadamente eso lo que tardo en horas se exasperaba. Sin más un auto pasó a recogerlo dirigiéndose a la mansión donde fue bien recibido y guiaron a lo que seria su nueva alcoba. Al día siguiente se quedo de ver con el siniestro hombre de brillantes ojos atemorizantes, que sin embargo fueron difuminados con un atuendo casual y no muy lúgubre u oscuro_

_continuara..._

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--

_ Bien espero realmente que haya sido de su agrado en especial a ti July!! que va a ser tu cumple el 20 de este mes!! pues mira aqui un adelant de loq ue sera tu fict!!_


	2. Remembranzas I

A: hola bien pues aqui les dejoa nuestro comunicador XD  
B. pero que ironias tiene la vida ¬.¬U  
K:callate inutil... aqui el fict comienzan los recuerdos...

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Otra Oportunidad**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº **_Remembranzas I _**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

_Al día siguiente partió llego a Rusia, odiaba esos malditos viajes de improviso, Rusia estaba a por lo menos 10 husos horarios de Japón y tomando en cuenta que es aproximadamente eso lo que tardo en horas se exasperaba. Sin más un auto pasó a recogerlo dirigiéndose a la mansión donde fue bien recibido y guiaron a lo que seria su nueva alcoba. Al día siguiente se quedo de ver con el siniestro hombre de brillantes ojos atemorizantes, que sin embargo fueron difuminados con un atuendo casual y no muy lúgubre u oscuro_

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

_  
-Joven Hiwatari_

_Valkov sonrió en lo que era un intento de grata sonrisa. Lo entretuvo lo suficiente para añadir en su bebida un polvo, dormitarlo, llevarlo a la abadía, inyectarle el "suero" y ver que sucedía, lo dejaría en la habitación hasta que ya estuviera un poco más calmado y pudiera razonar por si mismo, de ahí llamaría por un auto para que lo llevaran de regreso a la mansión._

_Las cosas salieron como esperaba, él ingirió el polvo, se lo llevo de ahí, le inyecto el suero y lo dejo en su cuarto, se aseguro que ninguno de los chicos llegara, aun tenia mas cosas que afinar, para concluir en el campeonato con las modificaciones en los Demolition Boys. Mientras Kai fue analizado desde pequeño, todo por analizar..._

_  
-"analizar su sangre y descubrir la cura... lo que quiero es un soldado perfecto ahora lo indispensable es que no haya nadie... no quiero que por toda la ingesta de hormonas, pueda suceder algo indebido entre los chicos"-hizo un gesto de repudio, pero bien sabia lo que un estimulante hacia y tanta testosterona alterada inyectada en un puberto... era sexo seguro a lo que fuere-bien_

_  
El no había notado la maleta debajo de la cama que se suponía pertenecía a Kai, pues poco faltaba para que dijera Alexa, tampoco noto la puerta medio abierta del baño, donde se encontraban cinco "baños particulares" no se percato del sonido, de nada se entero. Solo se fue. _

_Una vez terminada la ducha ella salió arreglada, su cabello húmedo ya cepillado, sonriendo grandemente al haber logrado meter un espejo a ese baño, era necesario y los chicos lo agradecían, podría así notar que algunos (COF, COF Tala) eran mucho más vanidosos que ella, sonrió divertida en verdad los extrañaba, al salir pudo ver en __**su**__ cama a un chico, ella se acerco podía ver la confusión en los ojos del otro y un algo que había notado alguna vez en la mirada de Boris, que jamás logro comprender._

_Kai apenas y podía notar diversas siluetas pero una imagen se glorifico, una hermosa figura; unos ojos tiernos, dulces, inocentes; una mano delicada que toco finamente su ardiente piel... no supo mas de sí. Su ultimo recuerdo es amanecer con ella a su costado, sus cuerpos desnudos y sus delicados brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Un shock emocional, perdida de memoria y después todo fue un "sueño"_

**Fin del Flashback**

-un sueño, claro-sonrió lacónicamente-el sueño más maravilloso pues fue real... y ahora vivo la peor pesadilla, yo no te quiero dejar

-Bueno Hil en realidad lo que sucede es que la prometida de Kai… murió en una beybatalla-soltó con gran pesar, la chica no le desagradaba-fue hace tres semanas  
-ahora entiendo  
-lo sé, no se ha cuidado en absoluto  
-no eran alucinaciones mías, pero si hace poco…  
-no le interesa ya su vida-su voz era muy apagada-piensa en regresar a Rusia, bueno en si los Demolition Boys le llamaron para que fuera; no se que hará. Igual fue la ocasión pasada por eso se ausento hace cuatro semanas por dos días o tres no recuerdo… ya ves de la última semana en que nos vimos  
-entiendo-aunque no en verdad que no entendía nada!! Es cierto hacia poco más de tres semanas el se había ido a Rusia; recordaba vagamente la cruel noticia de una beyluchadora muy buena que había muerto, y la gran pena que provoco en el equipo ruso al que pertenecía, recordaba que dos días antes del encuentro Kai se había ido, y ella pensando en que era por sus compañeros-pero… si es así quiere decir que él se fue dos días antes del encuentro vio la batalla y regreso un día después de su funeral no es así?  
-si-respondió con duda-me gustaría poder ser de más ayuda pero no creo que te sirva el contarte la historia… tu sabes que en esa misma semana antes de su partida había estado distraído, o triste… ella había tenido que ir con su equipo para ser nuevamente los representantes de Rusia, antes de eso las salidas-cuando estaba pronunciando eso se abofeteo mentalmente-exactas de Kai a las doce  
-porque siempre se iba a esa hora?  
-Hil-su voz era preocupada pero después de escuchar un ruego-porque él iba por ella salían… a veces a comer, o no sé que tanto demonios hicieran todo el tiempo juntos… "aunque ciertas escenas comprometedoras... no creo que faltaran... si cuando no tenían sus encuentros, Kai se ponía como ogro"

Rusia, un lugar extremoso, bello y antiguo. Ahora, volvía nuevamente a su tranquila vida. Sin embargo esa tranquilidad era solo parcial, pues un gran debate se llevaba acabo, este era acerca de el famoso caso de la señorita Johanna Alexandra Karamazov Benavente quien fue asesinada en una beybatalla

-no puedo creer esto ¿Por que nos hacen venir una vez más?  
-no lo sé Bryan pero ya deja de poner esa cara-ordeno el líder del equipo  
-de todas formas ya es hora de dejar esto…-pronuncio muy serio Spencer

El silencio reino nuevamente. Estaban bastante idos, perdidos, heridos de cierta manera; esa chica era especial, la única que los escuchaba, la única que los había ayudado **siempre**… la única chica que tenia privilegios con Valkov debido a que su padre fue algo similar a un ídolo del mismo. Pero cabía mencionar que ambos eran muy diferentes. Aunque habría de remarcarse que pensaban que había algo más; y ahora que vieron a esa chica intento de copia de la Karamazov lo entendieron, el se obsesiono con ella, la deseaba y no la obtuvo por que al terminar las preliminares rusas y ser representantes ella se casaría.

-recuerdan cuando nos llevo hot cakes-dijo de pronto Ian-estaban deliciosos, nunca creí que Valkov le fuera a dar la lechera para que viniera con nosotros o que le permitirá el uso de la cocina  
-hmp pero de que se iba a quejar si ella le preparo el desayuno-medito un poco-bueno entro a su oficina tomo unos platos puso los panecillos esos y sirvió de la leche que llevaba

Flash back

Una niña de ocho años, piel canela y ojos de color obscuro, brin coteaba por toda la casa. Ese día a su padre le tocaba hacer una instalación y no tenia donde ir... eso era tentativamente. Su madre se encontraba en Japón, solía quejarse mucho del lugar pero al abrir una planta ahí, no hubo mas opción que retirarse e ir a vivir allí... por otro lado recordaba que antes de sus ocho años ella solía estar en México donde nació y estudio hasta los siete... durante las vacaciones (que acumuladas formaban un año) ella se iba a visitar la familia por parte de su madre que era Colombiana y bueno que decir la de su padre los Karamazov una gran revolución.

Las posibilidades de ser una niña normal con esos parámetros era prácticamente imposible, y ser totalmente diferente a los demás era lo que le permitía tener una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba muy contenta pues al tener a sus primos en lo que cabe cerca era espléndido, podía visitarlos y jugar con ellos al futbol. Dejando todo eso de lado terminó de cocinar su especialidad Hot cakes eran muchos, siempre pasaba igual…

-¿dónde te vas a quedar?-la opción de quedarse sola en casa quedaba totalmente desechada-¿ya lo pensaste?  
-mmm en la abadía Valkov- sonrió grandemente y su papa se dispuso a llamar al abad-bueno a terminar de preparar todo-tomo una especie de lonchera térmica donde coloco sus obras de arte un poco de leche chocomilk y chocolates en la otra mochila puso algo de ropa, siempre que iba terminaba con la ropa muy manchada o algo sucedía además de su cepillo de dientes-ya sé!! para la próxima vez me llevo el balón!!

-¿Boris?, si soy yo Henry, espero no molestarte pero ya que son vacaciones quería ver si podría quedarse mi hija contigo… ahora que lo dices tengo que viajar hasta Kiev… bien se quedara contigo una semana en dado caso alguno de mis hermanos cruzaría por ella. Bien gracias.  
-¿que paso papi?  
-prepara ropa para una semana te quedaras en la abadía Valkov-y antes de que el pudiera añadir algo mas ella había desaparecido de su campo de visión-esos chicos, la han ganado y sobre todo han logrado que vuelva a sonreír…

Así como si fuera un huracán, ella preparo su mochila, una mas grande, una como maleta donde puso toda su ropa. Toda la que necesitaría para ir haya además de juegos, carritos, y llevo su balón de futbol, al llegar la dejo en la puerta mientras su Papa hablaba un par de cosas con Boris, el cual le encargo entregar en Kiev cierto paquete, ella desapareció mientras unos ojos curiosos observaban la escena un tanto preocupados

-¿su papa la va a dejar aquí?-expreso sorprendido Bryan  
-¿encerrada?-termino Ian el mas pequeño  
-¿que no sabe lo que pasa?-indago Tala  
-piensen… siempre que ella viene de visita nuestros entrenamientos simplemente quedan en el olvido y solo son las clases y cosas del estilo… aunque saben que después nos la cobran-medito Spencer  
-al día siguiente-dijeron todos a coro  
-aun así es bueno verla mientras no se quede como nosotros estamos obligados a…-pronunciaba Bryan mientras fruncía el ceño

El abad ingreso a su oficina ellos corrieron no habían notado hacia donde había ido la chica, la encontraron pocos segundos después

-HOLA!!-grito mientras llegaba por sus espaldas-les traje algo especial-mostro su lonchera-solo necesitamos algo de lechera y un microondas-sonrió-¿me acompañan con el señor Boris a pedirle?  
-se vieron nerviosos entre si y Bryan le tomo la mano-¿oye estás segura?  
-sí no tiene el mismo sabor-y lo jalo

Al entrar vieron como encima del escritorio estaba todo servido un café preparado y un vaso con leche al otro lado y los hot cakes servidos vieron al abad con una ligera sonrisa y eso les hizo tener más escalofríos

-hola-toco la puerta-¿puedo pasar?-el abad asintió-gracias 

Fin del flashback

-si por eso la dejaron pasar-dijo con gran nostalgia el pelirrojo  
-hay muchas razones por las cuales debemos entregar al culpable y ese es Valkov quien utilizo a esa pobre marioneta… hay que hacerlo  
-necesitamos el testimonio de Kai, Spencer  
-pues hay que encontrarlo... "Sin embargo, yo solo quiero... recordar"

_continuara..._

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--

K:al final del fict se dara una especie de vitacora de esa semana  
A: bueno y pues mil gracias a los que esten leyendo que enverdad me da emocion recibir reviews n.n  
B: asi que dejen reviews


	3. Remembranzas II

A: hola y bienvenidos al fict jajaja bueno pues primero que nada hoy es tu cumple **Sky d** Y ahora lo principal del asunto **FELICIDADES!! **espero que te la pases muy bien y esero no defraudarte con el fict n.nu que como ya he dicho soy mala para el romance lo que hago es la situacion previa y asentar los hechos n.n u.u espeor sea suficiente  
B:claro que si Alexa-Bryan la abraza-de sguro le gusta ademas tu no sueles escribir esto  
K: hmp ¬¬ grr el fict

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Otra Oportunidad**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº **_Remembranzas II _**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

-si por eso la dejaron pasar-dijo con gran nostalgia el pelirrojo  
-hay muchas razones por las cuales debemos entregar al culpable y ese es Valkov quien utilizo a esa pobre marioneta… hay que hacerlo  
-necesitamos el testimonio de Kai, Spencer  
-pues hay que encontrarlo... "Sin embargo, yo solo quiero... recordar"

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

Flashback

-bueno, no entiendo por que las caras de terror-ella estaba sentada en un tronco-solo pedí un poco de ayuda-frunció el ceño-a veces es muy útil ¿saben?  
-si... pero!!-Bryan hablaba eufórico-pudimos haber escapado a la cocina y tomar lo que queríamos!!  
-pero si nos descubrían se iban a enojar

Se creo un denso silencio y ella le resto importancia, sabia bien que los chicos a veces hacían eso, y otra cosa de la que estaba segura es que ellos no querrían ir al comedor a comer lo que les había preparado

-en dado caso, ¿dónde vamos a comer?  
-¿por qué cambias así de tema?  
-mm Bry tengo hambre-le dijo mientras ponía su mejor cara de perro abandonado en la lluvia-vamos a comer ¿si?  
-vamos no es tan malo Bryan-Tala accedió a la chica, ella le sonrío y lo abrazo-"por esto creo yo que siempre accedo a ella, estas muestras de afecto son lo mejor!! además que Boris nos permite demostrarle a ella nuestro aprecio"  
-hey, ¿por qué siempre lo abrazas a el?-Bryan volvió a discutir mientras tomaba las cosas que la chica cargaba-no es justo  
-pero también te quiero mucho Bry-le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo la mano de Spencer-¿a dónde vamos Spencer?  
-en la zona norte de la abadía hay una especie de cueva...-el chico se sentía orgulloso de que siempre le pidiera consejo-nadie molestara

En eso llega Boris, con una calma impresionante los chicos rápidamente se formaron ella seguía de la mano de Spencer y Boris miro sonriente

-bien jovencita, creo que ya encontraste a tus amigos-ellos pasaron saliva-espero que ustedes se encarguen de su cuidado-lo dijo con especial énfasis-si algo le llega a pasar a ella, ustedes van a pagar, ¿de acuerdo?  
-muchas gracias-dijo la joven Karamazov-espero le haya gustado el desayuno-el abad sonrío-a ver cuando puedo traerle algo de comida mexicana o colombiana solo hay que esperar la fiesta  
-claro Alexa-palmeo su cabeza-pero primero, hay ciertas maletas que dejaste tiradas ¿recuerdas?

Los chicos ya esperaban lo peor, sin embargo nada, al parecer Boris iba enserio y no les cobraría después las horas de entrenamiento, lo seguro era que iba a mandar a otros niños de la abadía a molestarla, o lastimarla. Eso era algo que no podían concebir, ella era la única razón de alegría o de espera de vacaciones... las duras clases eran mil veces mejor que los sobrepasados entrenamientos

-hay que preparar donde dormirás  
-señor-dijo Spencer-en nuestra recamara hay una cama libre-no menciono nada del Hiwatari-además, al estar alejada de los demás no tendrá inconvenientes  
-muy bien-alabo el abad-ahora lleven sus maletas a su recamara, saben que ella no debe estar por todos los lugares... enséñenle las rutas que puede usar

Ellos asintieron, por lo que entendían tendrían buen trato con ellos, lo cual era realmente bueno, segundo los molestarían ordenes directas de Boris, y el se encargaría de castigarlos si ella sufría, además de eso tendrían que mantener su fachada de corazón de hielo, con la cual ella los conoció, y agradecían a su gran imaginación pues no sabrían como esconder que con ella eran cálidos y cuando estaban los demás eran témpanos de hielo

-bueno, esta es nuestra habitación- y tal como ellos habían dicho habían 5 camas-la puerta de ahí es el baño  
-que rara habitación tienen  
-lo que pasa es que aquí también entrenamos beyblade-ella los miro sin entender mucho-unos mm trompos que giran donde tu les ordenas-ella asintió y se sentó en la cama-así que nos dividen en equipos  
-wow, que padre!! ¿Y ya tienen nombre??-ellos negaron, no entendían porque la emoción-deberían llamarse Demolition Boys tienen cara de matar a todos y romper corazones también o podría ser Blitskrieg suena a que son fríos jajá así nadie me los quitara!!-y se tiro atrás mientras reía-como me gustaría que estuvieran en mi cole así no tendría problemas, nadie me molestaría-se tapo la boca- "tonta ellos no saben nada de eso"  
-¿te molestan?-dijo muy, muy molesto el pelirrojo-¿por que?  
-Este-vio todas las camas-¿cuál va a ser mi cama?

Ellos señalaron la cama de la mitad, justo en la que estaba

-¿qué te hacen?-dijo Bryan y a el no podía eludirlo con una pregunta-habla  
-me molestan dicen que no tengo ni pies, ni cabeza, que hablo raro, que no hablo como rusa, que me equivoco al escribir... y parezco de kínder... por la fea letra-ella frunció el ceño-pero que culpa tengo si estudie en México!! Ahí tenemos otro alfabeto, además de que molestan con que Colombia es peligrosa que es mala, que son drogadictos, y que no tengo identidad... a veces termino en peleas  
-¿QUE TU QUE?-eso lo gritaron a coro-no!  
-mmm pero ya tengo amigos... bueno unas chicas con las que me la paso en el recreo, así no se meten conmigo. Tienes que estar con alguien es una especie de regla muda  
-debes de aprender a defenderte bien-dijo al notar un moretón-no queremos que te lastimen  
-si jeje, pero esto fue por jugar con mis primos

No hablaron mucho mas, ella acomodo sus cosas en la mesita que tenia al lado y los que eran pantalones y demás lo dejo en la maleta, su pijama debajo de la almohada, y veía inconforme las pocas cobijas. Terminado el arreglo de la habitación salieron en busca de la cueva una ves ahí comieron.

-esta delicioso!!

Los chicos terminaron de comer alabaron la maestría de la receta y después se quedaron dentro de la cueva sin hacer nada

-juguemos!-saco el balón-futbol!!

Ella les enseño las reglas y lo que sabia, después de eso ellos le empezaron a enseñar algunas cosas para defenderse, ella era muy flexible y gracias a eso inexplicablemente o inhumanamente posible lograba escapar, al entrar ellos se encargaron de rodearla ella suspiro

-que dramáticos

Unos chicos la escucharon los vieron tenían ellos su mascaras de frialdad, y para excusarse ellos le habían dicho, que procurara imitarlos, o pro lo menos no hablar acerca de como eran en realidad o tendrían problemas. Ian iba atrás del lado derecho y Spencer atrás del lado izquierdo, derribaron a Ian y a ella la jalaron con fuerza era un chico mayor, pronto otros chicos salieron de las sombras ella veía como sus amigos se defendían y como atacaban sin piedad ella había visto peleas en la escuela pero estas parecían mas formales y mas peligrosas, el mencionado tipo la tenia por la cintura y no pisaba el suelo

-voy por ella-dijo Ian-"fue mi fallo"

El chico de cabello castaño que la tenia pronto amenazo con lastimarla, Ian se paralizo los demás seguían en pelea

-un paso mas, y ella saldrá lastimada  
-Ian-el la miro-fake-el asintió con una gran sonrisa disimulada por una sombra-déjame!!  
-no  
-quieres ver que si?-ella de pronto tomo fuerza y dio un codazo-Ian  
-si-el pequeño había entrelazado al otro con una especie de cuerda o hilo transparente recibió el blade- ahora

La chica salto quedo atrás del otro que tenia su estatura, vio con horror como los otros chicos lastimaban a sus amigos e Ian impedía que cualquiera se acercara, en eso llegaron los guardias, los separaron y mandaron el informe a Boris, quien llego de inmediato.

-¿que sucedió?

Los chicos tomaron su antigua posición y Tala hablo

-acatamos ordenes, ellos pretendían poner en peligro a la Karamazov-el tenia sangre en el labio-  
-bien, ustedes-se dirigió a los chicos mayores con desaprobación- tendrán su castigo-de ahí miro a la chica-Alexa-dijo con voz preocupada-¿te hicieron algo?-el sonrío siniestramente en muestra a los nuevos Demolition boys que si decía que si estarían fritos-¿estás bien?  
-si, los Demolition Boys cumplieron perfectamente, Bryan logro derribar a dos, mientras Tala se encargaba de encontrar los fallos y hacerlos caer por su pie, Spencer formo una barrera e Ian utilizo diestramente su-miro a Ian en busca de ayuda-beyblade, Spencer impedía que llegaran a mi mientras Ian se encargo del traicionero

Boris sonrío impresionado, la chica había dado un excelente reporte además de haber logrado que los otros se esforzaran aun más

-muy bien chicos, por hoy están libres  
-disculpe señor Boris-dijo la Karamazov-quería preguntarle, si ellos me pueden ayudar a aprender como defenderme no quiero ser una carga  
-sonrío enigmáticamente-bien solo si logras dominar este beyblade-saco un beyblade color índigo, con plata mientras una figura de color azul brillaba en el centro-después de todo la despertaste-señalo al dibujo-bien la cena se sirve a las 8-hizo una pausa-por cierto gran nombre...

Fin del flashback

-no puedo creer que la matara-a Bryan no le cabía en la cabeza-¿por que?  
-Bryan lo sabes, se obsesiono con ella, no le pareció mucho su compromiso con Hiwatari  
-Spencer deja de tratar de razonar con Bryan-dijo el líder de los Demolition Boys-hay que regresar a casa

Por otra parte Boris estaba encerrado en una oficina, Voltaire hacia tiempo le había dado la espalda y mas aun al saber que Kai se casaría con la Karamazov, recordaba su platica con el longevo y como enloqueció, hizo unos experimentos con una chica o un chico ya ni recordaba, trato de hacerla parecida a ella y en un momento de confusión solo grito acaba con ella

-y... y mi marioneta acato la orden-rio histéricamente una vez mas-acabo... su padre me matara si sabe que fui yo... no el no... Pero yo la debí tener a ella... como cuando le di su blade se lanzo a abrazarme!! Después vigile

Flashback

-gracias!!-estaba abrazada al abad-entrenare duro

Los chicos vieron con espanto lo sucedido, pero el abad correspondió ligeramente el abrazo

-vayan a tomar una ducha

Los chicos obedecieron jalaron a Alexandra y entraron a la habitación una vez ahí ella sonrío traviesa

-siéntense-les dijo autoritaria-vamos ¿qué esperan?  
-¿por qué habría de hacerte caso?-espeto Bryan-no tengo porque, suficiente tengo con Boris y este-señalo a Tala-  
-¿por qué me quieres?-vio como el otro fruncía el ceño-bueno ¿por qué te salve de una grande?

Todos suspiraron pesadamente, ¿y ahora que?

-bueno quítense las playeras  
-no-Spencer fue el primero en hablar el tenia once años y cientos de experimentos encima no era algo grato-  
-definitivamente no-respondió Tala  
-ni lo pienses  
-Ian?-el chico suspiro-gracias-y saco un botiquín-veamos aquí-empezó a limpiar cualquier herida vendar si era necesario-listo, ahí tienen las cosas-dejo el botiquín-me iré a bañar-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño-mmm ¿hay alguna toalla?-el pequeño Ian se la dio-gracias

_continuara..._

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--

_ bien pues mis queridos lectores espero le shaya gustado hice una nueva revision espeor no haber metido la pata n.nu y pues dejen review de favor n.nu_

_-si quitame mi inea-dice un muy furioso Kai_

_-hasta diria que estas celoso XD_

_-¬/¬_


	4. Remembranzas III

_aquí estoy de nuevo bueno y petición de _**Haro kzoids**pues espacie mas las conversaciones a ver si, si se deja esta cosa pro que a veces borra mi esfuerzo, **Yuki-Minyooki-chan**pues ya aquí hay mas de lo prometido mi forma de hacer las cosas es así no soy buena para un romance directo solo pongo pequeñas escenas o no se ya ustedes juzgaran **Gabe Logan**pues si sigo n.n y esta ya esta terminada solo es cuestión de que tenga tiempo reciba algunos reviews y haga correcciones de ultimo minuto **sky d**niña es tu cumple tu regalo de cumple pues me alegra que te guste y no te apures a veces las cosas no se dan

K: que chorera  
A: que amargado ¬¬  
B: que problemáticos-y se acerca mas a Alexa a abrazarla-pero yo si te amo Alexita  
K: tu... tu ¬¬  
A: no vas a presentar el fict? o.ô?  
K: si bueno aquí empieza el siguiente capitulo hay mas interacción entre ... Hil y yo

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Otra Oportunidad**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº **_Remembranzas III _**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

-bueno quítense las playeras  
-no-Spencer fue el primero en hablar el tenia once años y cientos de experimentos encima no era algo grato-  
-definitivamente no-respondió Tala  
-ni lo pienses  
-Ian?-el chico suspiro-gracias-y saco un botiquín-veamos aquí-empezó a limpiar cualquier herida vendar si era necesario-listo, ahí tienen las cosas-dejo el botiquín-me iré a bañar-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño-mmm ¿hay alguna toalla?-el pequeño Ian se la dio-gracias

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

Al salir pudo burlarse de cómo los otros veían los medicamentos con cara de alienígena

-los traje de casa por eso no entienden que dice, ¿quieren que les ayude o no?-ellos asintieron-pero primero me tengo que cepillar el cabello ¿qué?-dijo tras las pesadas miradas-bueno tengo que hacerlo yo ¿sino quien?

-eres rara

-tu me cepillaras el cabello-le tendió el cepillo a Bryan-te espero

El abad había entrado a la habitación y se encontró con Bryan mirando el cepillo inquisidora mente y accediendo a cepillar el cabello de la chica mientras Tala lo veía con burla al igual que los demás

-veo que has puesto orden-y salió

-¿y como se supone?-ella tomo la mano del chico y le ayudo a cepillarse el cabello-ahh pero ¿para que lo haces? yo no hago eso

-por eso lo tienes todo enmarañado

-oye!!

-ves Bryan aprende!!

-tu pareces usar mucho gel-le contrarresto Ale a Tala-pero esta padre tu peinado

Una ves terminado el proceso ella se dedico a cuidarlos. Salieron a la cena y así los días siguieron, ella aprendía a usar su Blade y los demás entrenaban muy duro y por lapsos tenían que escabullirse, hasta que ella persiguió a Tala, lo encontró y vio las cosas asombrosas que hacia

-con razón estaban tan lastimados! Yo también quiero!

-¿estar lastimada?-grito el pelirrojo

-no tonto ser tan buena como tu!!

-Tala no encontramos a-y los otros tres que estaban con Spencer clavaron su mirada en la chica-¿que haces aquí?

-quiero ser tan buena como el!!

De ahí todos se pusieron en posición para mostrarle lo que era bueno, y ella estaba encantada, se metió en las peleas y jugo. Los hizo divertirse, pero la sacaban muy rápido. Así fue como ellos la llevaron a sus salas de entrenamiento, donde ella se disponía hacer lo mismo que ellos, unos ratos jugaban, otros practicaban, otros mas le enseñaban las tácticas aprendidas, las formas de ataque, ella les platicaba de Colombia y de México les enseñaba el español y ellos le ayudaban a mejorar su escritura rusa además de practicar juntos el ingles, otras veces jugaban futbol y así se esfumo la semana después vino uno de sus tíos y la saco ella le pidió que la dejara, que solo llevaría su ropa a casa, la lavaría y todo eso, además no estaban sus primos y este accedió, al parecer su padre tardaría.

Así fue como paso sus mejores vacaciones luego se encargo de convencer a Valkov de permitir a sus amigos el salir con ella, les concedió una semana en navidad y a cambio ella tendría que entrenar e ir por las tardes, cosa que su padre acepto, era su forma de trabajo. Así pasaron los años, sin embargo ella no sabía los oscuros secretos de la abadía

Fin del flashback

Por otra parte, para ser más específicos en Japón un muy apuesto joven de cabello en dos tonalidades seguía postrado en aquel árbol

-Alexa

-KAI HIWATARI BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!!-esa voz lo saco de balance casi podría decir que se sintió vivo de nuevo, sin embargo creyó que era una jugarreta de su mente-VAMOS BAJA!!, NO PIENSO SEGUIR MOJÁNDOME

-¿que quieres?-pronuncio oscamente el muchacho una vez que estuvo abajo y miro a Hilary en desentendimiento-¿para que me buscas?

La chica lo miro con desapruebo y el sintió un atisbo de vida en su interior, le recordaba a ella, sin embargo ver la sombrilla con la que lo cubría y esa ropa impermeable le hizo desistir de la idea

-para hablar contigo

-hmp

-ahh no!! Tu vienes conmigo-lo jalo del brazo-vamos Kai

-si-respondió dócilmente-"que caso tiene… Pero mientras pueda sentirme como con ella. No eso no está bien... ella"

En un momento de descuido, por llamarlo de alguna manera, ella abría las puertas de su casa y en cuanto volteo el Hiwatari ya no estaba ahí, suspiro pesadamente y entro de nueva cuenta en su casa al hacerlo escucho el teléfono sonar insistentemente, corrió para contestar y en cuanto lo hizo una voz conocida le hablo.

Pero el que fuera conocida no significaba que no le sorprendiera era totalmente extraño y ajeno a ella la situación suscitada, además de que no lograba cazar la voz con algún rostro familiar…

-¿diga?

-¿quien habla?

-soy yo quien debe de preguntar no usted

-vaya...-forzó un poco su memoria-trataba de hablarle a Tyson

-ah-después escucho como hablaba el otro en ruso, esto lo sabía puesto que cada vez que Kai se enojaba empezaba a hablar ruso-ese imbécil les debió dar mi numero... pero oirá de mi!!

-disculpa sabes es larga distancia-de cierta manera esa chica le recordaba a su amiga-¿sabes o puedes localizar a Kai?

-hmp

-necesitamos que venga a Rusia

-alégrense de que pueda hallarlo, pero hacer que vuelva a Rusia creo que es algo difícil...

-convéncelo tráelo a al fuerza si es necesario

-a todo esto ¿quién eres?

-hmp que molesta-dijo en ruso-soy Tala Ivanov

-vaya ¿y cómo quieres que me lo lleve?

-Agr.-farfullo molesto-mira te envío los boletos tu te encargas de llevarlo no me importa como. Te puede ayudar decir que se trata de fundir en la miseria al imbécil que la mato-se callo de pronto-es urgente

La cordialidad se había esfumado y bien sabía que no tenia muchas opciones de escapatoria, además no era algo que ella deseara. ¿Qué acaso no le había estado rogando a kami por largos meses, días, años... que pudiera hacer algo por Kai?

Después de aquella vez que el la ayudo, y salvo de no caer por la montaña ella no había despegado sus ojos de el, al principio por su gran atractivo. Primero vio su foto después se enamoro de el.

-no cabe duda me desquiciare!!-sonrío vagamente-pero tendré la posibilidad de ayudarlo-miro el teléfono colgado a su lado-parece que el destino me ha favorecido… pero…

Se fue a mirara a un espejo cercano para poder admirar y criticar el reflejo de su apariencia al hacerlo la vista de un ancho impermeable tipo abrigo la insulto con insolencia. Sus largas calcetas, ahora visibles pues había subido un poco su pantalón le gritaron obscenas injurias, regocijándose de lo infantil, y su cabello desaliñado…

-por eso odio las lluvias-y con parsimonia cepillo con sus dedos el mismo-te hacen ver horrible

Siguió examinándose y la fútil sonrisa se desvanecía, tenia cosas por investigar y la poca alentadora imagen que el espejo le devolvía solo desmoronaba aun mas sus esperanzas, al parecer los años no habían hecho bien su trabajo.

Sin detenerse a pensar un minuto mas se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, busco una toalla para pasarla obsesivamente por su cabello, la humedad le molestaba pero el tomar una toalla para "secarlo" solo era su forma de hacerse sentir mejor en ese ambiente que no le agradaba en absoluto.

-los días de lluvia son tan melancólicos, siempre pasa algo malo en estos días... resulta ser el día siguiente de tu rompimiento con tu novio-hizo una mueca extraña-como cuando Tyson y yo terminamos-si se había dado una oportunidad

Flashback

-Hilary, yo-Tyson estaba extrañamente serio sus facciones remarcaban a la perfección sus 17 años-quería decirte...  
-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no te preocupes ya se me paso el enojo por hacerme esperar tanto!!-sin más ella se acerco a sus labios y lo beso-no seas tontito dime  
-Hil, en verdad-se veía que estaba sufriendo mucho-te quiero muchísimo  
-anda siéntate-palmeo un lugar a su lado ella sabía que algo no andaba bien, en primera por que Tyson había llegado empapado y no estaba echándole la culpa de la lluvia y en segunda por esa anormal seriedad-te preparo te?  
-no Hil-la detuvo del brazo la chica ya estaba llorando-hay que terminar esto tu bien sabes que seguimos siendo y tratándonos como amigos…  
-no  
-Hil tienes que ser honesta tu a mi no me amas  
-no es cierto-sabía que tenía razón pero el estar con él le hacía sentir bien-no  
-ya no puedo amarte, nunca lo hice, perdón

Fin del Flashback

-se va el chico que tanto admiras, se muere un pariente, tu madre enferma, caes en un abismo de depresión... todo pasa en estos días húmedos, el cielo llora contigo

Torció una mueca mientras se sentaba frente a su ordenador y presionaba el botón para que encendiera de una buena vez, analizo una ves más su vida, había decidido que viviría aparte y había empezado a trabajar, era una pantomima su vida pero se la llevaba bien le agradaba todo ese ajetreo, entre estudiar o vacaciones, el condenado trabajo al que tenía que asistir por cinco horas y hacer de capturista y los entrenamientos con los chicos sin mencionar la tarea...

Sin lugar a dudas Hilary era una gran chica en busca de un buen futuro y en una constante lucha por su libertad. Abrió diferentes paginas en internet y comenzó en ella una exhaustiva búsqueda acerca del pasado de Kai o de lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos años a pesar de ella estar a su lado parecía que el chico mantenía la distancia y modulaba sus conversaciones en algo superficial o mutuamente conocido.

-así que llevaban años juntos después de lo de la isla... el fue a Rusia y al parecer volvió con ella-abría unas fotos del hi5 de la difunta-vaya en verdad era bonita, miren esto!! Dios, pero ¿que la levantaron a media madrugada y lanzaron a un lago helado?-y vio la nota de debajo de la fotografía

Esos malditos desgraciados ME LEVANTARON A LA UNA DE LA MAÑANA y no conformes con eso me lanzaron a un lago helado, y todo ¿por qué?? Por que no les dije algo que no les importaba!!

-¿pero esto?-su lógica aun trataba de coordinar que esos eran los temidos Demolition Boys, actuando como chicos normales, con gran cariño y de metiches

Bryan- era curiosidad que tiene de malo saber desde hace cuanto Kai y tu... queríamos saber!! Tenemos derecho

Spencer-no tenemos derecho pero fue desde que el llego no?

Alexandra-cállense ¬¬, y si fue el día que el llego, además Boris le dio su hermoso coctel y yo era la única chica que esperaban?? Felices ¬¬, además ustedes no estaban y como se enteraron que el fue?

Tala-quieres decir que cuanto tenias doce

Alexandra- tu deberías de guardar silencio que de no ser pro mi no hubieras conocido a tus primos

Tala-eso es personal

Ian-cuando regresas?

Alexandra-esto no es chat

Bryan- pero contestas!!  
Y respecto a lo segundo nos enteramos unos días después Boris casi se vuelve loco al enterarse de la pronta recuperación pero vemos que gracias a ti Kai se recupero pronto

Alexandra-idiota 

_continuara..._

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--

_bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy  
K: que les haya gustado y dejen review  
B: por que tan cortado?  
K: ¬¬_


	5. Final Feliz

_Hola se que no tengo excusa jeje y mas teniendo esto hecho solo por hacer correcciones pero he estado muy contenta en la universidad y me he enfrascado en ella otras me dejan tarea y olvido esto o así gommen  
K: que parte de no les interesa tu vida no entiendes?  
B: tks, no deberías tratarla así...-Bryan había abrazado a Alexa-mira que sino yo me la quedo_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

**Otra Oportunidad**

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº**_Final Feliz_**ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

Alexandra-cállense ¬¬, y si fue el día que el llego, además Boris le dio su hermoso cóctel y yo era la única chica que esperaban?? Felices ¬¬, además ustedes no estaban y como se enteraron que el fue?

Tala-quieres decir que cuanto tenias doce

Alexandra- tu deberías de guardar silencio que de no ser por mi no hubieras conocido a tus primos

Tala-eso es personal

Ian-cuando regresas?

Alexandra-esto no es chat

Bryan- pero contestas!!  
Y nos enteramos unos días después, Boris casi se vuelve loco al enterarse de la pronta recuperación pero vemos que gracias a ti Kai se recupero pronto

Alexandra-idiota 

_ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º_

Hilary había estado revisando todo. Pocas fotos tenían reseñas y habían millones de fotografías, investigo todo lo que pudo de la chica encontró una pagina donde publicaba historias, dibujos, poemas. Y por si pensaban que investigo poco, accedió incluso a sus notas escolares sorprendiéndose de ver lo buena que era siempre en un promedio superior al 9, además de eso no le importaba nada, no era muy vanidosa por lo que pudo ver y según las fotos era adicta a ellas y era feliz tomando miles de infraganti, notando a Kai haciendo cosas normales a los chicos jugando o peleando, el primer viaje, su familia, en fin encontró de todo.

-si antes me parecía difícil, ahora lo es mas, esta chica era rara, y lo gritaba pero aun así KAI ESTABA CON ELLA!! NO ENTIENDO!! El es serio no habla mucho… ¿Como ella? Bueno si el beyblade ayuda... y eso mencionado en la abadía...

Volvió a pasar enfrente del espejo y esta ves la imagen resulto más grata era una chica bonita de piel clara ojos chocolate y cabello a tono, sus manos eran normales, sus facciones se afinaron, sus curvas no eran tan definidas como la ex novia de Kai, tampoco tenia gracia al bailar, no podía obligar a Kai a hacer locuras como patinar, ir a una fiesta, tirarse en paracaídas. Es mas jamás en su vida lo haría!! Tampoco era hábil con el dibujo pero ella era organizada, centrada decidida y luchaba y hablaba!! Enfrentaba sin esa sensación de culpabilidad o limitantes morales, decía malas palabras cuando era necesario... y sabia hacer que los demás la respetaran sin tener que pasar por la lastima, menos precio o esas miradas de repudio y subestimación...

-tengo que buscar a Kai

Ella salió de nueva cuenta habiendo cerrado todo, sin mencionar el archivo que había creado de la antigua novia del misterioso ruso, aun se preguntaba como era posible que ella no se hubiera enterado de la existencia de la jovencita prominente, lista, hábil, una linda familia, y problemas existenciales... había leído sus mas depresivos versos y la imaginaba alguien impropia para Kai pero ver las fotografías de ella, los comentarios de los chicos, ver como eran con ella le decía lo contrario. Una chica feliz

-vaya persona mas bipolar...-dijo en un susurro miro en todas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle-"en verdad debí haber enloquecido es de madrugada... bueno pero aquí en Japón no hay problemas de secuestros o algo semejante... ni robos, claro si quitamos la mafia que hay..."

-¿que haces aquí?-una voz a sus espaldas hablo provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda-¿Hilary?

-¿Kai?-giro sobre sus talones y desafío a las orbes bermellón-te buscaba-hizo una mueca-pero me encontraste tu a mi-el hizo un gesto de dolor-ven y no huyas esta vez!! Que soy capaz de conseguirme unas esposas!!

-hmp

-¿qué te cuesta decir algo un poco mas comunicativo?-le hablaba como si realmente tuviera gran confianza-por que no hablas? Te aseguro que seria mas fácil tratarte

-nadie te pidió que me trataras

-de hecho si-el la miro contrariado mirándole de la peor manera posible-pero aun si me obligaran yo quiero hacer esto por que eres un amigo y en lo que he sabido, en este tiempo no te he visto nada bien-antes de que pudiera tener reclamo lo empujo dentro de casa y cerro-no te dará hipotermia?

-hmp- sonrió aun mas melancólico últimamente sus emociones se traspasaban mas fácil que el agua por un colador-no creo-respondió ante la ironía de la chica que le recordaba a... ella-por?

-si no lo has notado estas escurriendo agua-hizo un gesto gracioso que a Kai le pareció lindo-pasa, deberías tomar una ducha

Eso lo dijo sin malas intenciones, ni siquiera pensó que para eso el bicolor tendría que desnudarse y al no tener ropa seca...

-pondré a lavar tu ropa...  
-que me piensas hacer?-lo dijo mas que nada por que prefería pretender que ella era Alexa y obtener todos esos tonos de rojo que le encantaban y los obtuvo de la chica de enfrente-digo-sonrió lacónico  
-pareces estar de mejor humor-sus cachetes estaban inflados en un mohín gracioso-aunque ser yo tu causa de entretenimiento no es tan agradable... no soy bufón-pudo escuchar una débil carcajada y sintió palpitar su corazón furioso-aunque con tal de escucharte así no me importaría vestirme de payaso  
-ya deja de animarme-noto que con ella las palabras fluían de manera sencilla-no tiene caso  
-claro que lo tiene-lo miro con gran sentimiento y es que siempre le había tenido un cariño especial pero **siempre** había limitado lo que sentía ya que un chico de ojos tormenta la atormentaba-por favor!!  
-has lo que quieras es tu tiempo el que se desperdicia

La chica no cabía de la felicidad, su amor platónico de la pubertad/ adolescencia estaba en su casa conversaba y era abierto con ella, eso era algo increíble tal vez esta fuera una oportunidad, para que algo sucediera en un futuro cercano. No podía negar que había ocasiones en las que el chico mostraba esa melancólica mirada tras algunos de sus gestos, pero también lo vio sonreír ligeramente además de por primera vez en su vida escucharlo reír!!

El joven accedió a las atenciones de la chica en verdad su alma necesitaba de algo de calor, era necesario después de que aquella fría nevada se había apresado de su espíritu, deseaba con todas su ansias poder sentir calidez poder sonreír y ser feliz, ser feliz como lo fue con ella. Con cuidado y esmero ella le tendió una toalla y algo de ropa de su padre, el accedía, que mas daba por un día podía sentirse tranquilo por unos momentos se podría mentir y decirse que ella era Alexa

-"pero no es justo para ella"

-"se ve que ya esta mejor... en verdad es lo que espero "

Se escucho de pronto un alboroto y el salió apenas cubierto por una bata mal puesta, se apresuro a tomar su ropa en un gesto desesperado logrando así que su razón de preocupación se viera obligado a cumplir la ley gravitacional y caer

-maldita sea-su voz era temible pero su aspecto inocente-tu-había mucho rencor en esas palabras ella agacho el rostro y se hinco-no fue tu culpa-dijo ásperamente-se agacho junto a ella que le tendía su reloj roto!!-mi-su rostro reflejo toda la tristeza del mundo, se levanto y regreso a la bañera-Alexa

-Kai-aferro la ropa y la llevo a lavar-tengo que disculparme... pero NO FUE MI CULPA!!

-escandalosa-cerro los ojos aun tenia en manos ese reloj de cadena que al abrir mostraba una foto de ellos dos, por que el así lo había decidió-aun así-observo y detallo hasta encontrar lo que le llamo la atención-¿qué es esto?-detrás de la foto estaba el real fondo donde estaba gravada una leyenda-esto...

Por que lo que mas deseo es verte feliz. Te amo aun si yo no pudiera estar contigo.

Esas palabras le produjeron una sonrisa, escuchar el alboroto en el exterior le hacia sentir en conforte, al salir por fin la encontró hablando por teléfono fruncía el ceño graciosamente se veía delicada y dulce, le recordaba a ella y al tiempo era muy diferente... el quería ser feliz para que su angelita lo fuera... ya se había castigado mucho por el no haber hecho nada, el no poder sacarla a tiempo. Ahora era momento de escuchar lo que ella en sueños le había rogado

Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que estés con alguien, por que no permitiré que la soledad te vuelva a consumir

Se lo dijo mil veces, mil veces lo escucho, nunca quiso acceder hasta que en esa noche la vio al lado de Hilary que parecía triturar el teléfono, en el reflejo del espejo pudo ver a Alexa, sus ojos negros, su cabello desordenado, su perfecto cuerpo mismo que tantas veces había probado, y ella estaba haciendo gestos, mandándole un beso, diciéndole que estaría con el **si se permitía una nueva oportunidad**

-Prometo dejarme ver si tu prometes cuidarla bien...

-Si-murmuro muy despacio y dio la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba-Hilary?  
-lamento lo del reloj pero no fue culpa mía  
-lo se...  
-no tienes toda la vida amor  
-sonrió con soltura-muchas gracias

Hilary se quedo de piedra, él a su manera le hizo tocar el cielo, deseo poder abrazarlo y se sorprendió al ver que lo había hecho, no como si fuera ella o algo así, sino como si alguien la hubiera empujado, poseído su cuerpo, y la hubiera dejado en aquella extraña escena.

-no te preocupes, hay impulsos extraños ¿no?-y el la abrazo con delicadeza-solo... quiero una oportunidad... una mas

Al día siguiente salió el sol unos boletos llegaron a su puerta, la promesa de una nueva oportunidad, la paz de saber que no la traicionaba, la alegría de saber que no mentía, la armonía de entender que todo estaba en equilibrio. Al llegar a Rusia terminaría su suplicio y se dedicaría a lo que el tanto deseaba, ser feliz, eliminar las comparaciones, permitir que Hilary lo enamorara calmar a los demás.

-Kai que es esto?-señalo unos cuadernos-mira que son raros... parecen manchados de pintura... o no se-giro el cuaderno y encontró un nombre-mira dice Kai  
-y este es de Bryan... o para el-aun le oprimía el corazón-creo que-giro a verla ahora tenia la mirada de ella-es un regalo del cielo  
-te prefería amargado-dijo una hosca voz mientras los palatinados cabellos se mecían-que es...

Tras un par de segundos en sus manos tenia una cuaderno dentro todas las cosas que ella pensó de el, el cariño que le tenia todas esas dudas que poseían se esfumaron, una gran sonrisa se planto en los demo boys Hilary parecía confundida Kai la abrazo susurro un te quiero muy sensual.

-esto-con parsimonia Bryan abrió su cuaderno, tratando de ignorar a Kai abrazando a Hilary sentía que no era correcto odiaba que el hubiera "desechado" a Alexa tan fácilmente el nunca hubiera hecho eso el...-hmp "pero no era yo... era el"

Odiaba el haberse enamorado de su amiga, desde siempre, de haber hablado con ella cuando tuvo oportunidad, aun le mataba la idea, le fastidiaba. El hubiera...

Hola Bry, sabes te diré un secreto y espero que como tal no se lo cuentes a nadie jeje, bien pues tu me gustabas mucho de no haber sucedido aquel día lo de Kai te hubiera podido gritar a los mil vientos que me gustabas me hacías sentir muy bien... y con eso de que ansiaba que alguien me diera el primer beso u/u lo se soy una ridícula pero no sabes como te quiero...

Veamos ¿que más te puedo decir que no sepas? Me encantan tus ojos y tu cabello e insisto que lo cuides de ves en cuando le ayudaría mucho es precioso como para que no lo dejes lucir, seria tan genial poder rodar mis dedos en el se ve tan lindo!! Si ya se..."no soy lindo bla, bla, bla" no me importa lo que digas pero tu fuiste el primero en cuidarme. Te quiero, por cierto... hace poco conocía una amiga... de seguro no te lo he dicho, soy tan distraída, el chiste es que ella esta muy triste y como yo soy un fiasco en eso de animar a la gente me gustaría que lo hicieras por mi, a ver si de paso pueden hacer que te enamores, siempre me ha picado la curiosidad ver como serias de novio. Por cierto no mates a Kai las cosas no siempre han ido bien con el, lo que paso entre el y yo esa vez fue por que quería verlos, verte en especial... estuve en el lugar y momento equivocado el ... lleno la fantasía, espero después no me mires mal por esto que te dije no te quiero perder eres un gran amigo, y tal ves no pude estar contigo, jamás te mentiría pero sabes que lo que me importa es que a quienes quiero verlos felices, además o.o muero por ver como se verían en un noviazgo secos!! Amargados!! Y sobre todo MIOS!! MIOS Y DE NADIE MÁS!! (Claro si encuentras a tu otra mitad no esta mal **una oportunidad**)

-Hiwatari, y cuando te dignaras en besar a tu novia?  
-idiota-su rostro se volvió rojo-y lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe  
-No. Pero es genial poder fastidiarte la existencia  
-Kai parpadeo un par de veces, por fin Bryan acepto lo que a el mismo le costo asimilar, que Alexa lo quería ver feliz-y por que el buen humor?  
-por que ahora tengo una misión-sonrió cínicamente-así que nos vemos

Los demás observaron la escena con una media sonrisa al parecer las cosas se terminaron de solucionar gracias a la determinación de Hilary habían decidió revisar la mansión y encontraron cosas que no esperaron encontrar la chica era buena y les daba ánimos además de que pudieron ver como el semblante de Kai cambiaba conforme los días pasaban y podían jurar que ella era una enviada del cielo para ayudarlos a continuar a darse una nueva oportunidad

-no puedo aun decir que te amo Hil pero si puedo decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti

Hilary no supo que hacer peor sus bocas se unieron como un metal se une a un imán sus corazones buscaron un consuelo juntos para enfrentar a un incierto futuro con la certeza de que estando juntos todo lo lograrían.

Fin

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy n.n y ya con esto termina el fict espero que les haya gustado la verdad no se me ocurrió mas quizás solo quizás pueda hacer un epilogo o un capitulo extra pero no creo la flojera mata n.nu aparte tengo que prestar atención a mis otros ficts  
K: ahora la ultima parte deje reviews  
B: y esto es para preguntas que tal ves tengan…se esclarece el panorama

Notas

Ella murió por que la otra tipa la atravesó con su blade en el corazón, pero antes de eso no ves que esta la foto... es de alguna vez que estaba en Rusia y ellos querían saber si ella ya se había "acostado" con Kai y como nunca les dijo nada ellos la lanzaron al lago ella se enojo se fue y ya cuando vieron la foto aprovecharon en molestarla y ella sabiendo cómo eran decidió decirles sin tener que anunciarlo por toda la red

Respecto a la relación que ellos llevaron fue un tanto diferente en el campeonato, el primero en que Kai no es el campeón mundial descubre la abadía algo le dice que ese lugar oculta algo, es cuando sucede lo del lago, los Demo Boys, se las arreglan con lo suyo, y como Boris prohíbe la entrada a Alexa debido a los experimentos no quedan mas que mensajes o escapes, ellos encuentran la anomalía. Es en ese primer campeonato prácticamente después de seis meses que ellos se vuelven novios, hay temporadas en las que no están en el mismo país pero mantienen su relación como si nada y cuando pueden estar juntos aprovechan lo mas que pueden el tiempo. Con Hilary las cosas cambian no se va separar mucho pues aprendió que cada momento es importante.


End file.
